


Us

by j_gabrielle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Outing, gino is a total tsundere i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just..." <i>Wanted this to feel real. Wanted to let them know that you're not available. Wanted them to back off. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

Something in him bristles at the sound of the front door snicking shut. Ginoza focuses on the task at hand - preparing the vegetables for the stir fry, making sure the soup is balanced for dinner. 

"I'm home." He hears being said from behind him. The tell tale sound of clothes rustling, of it being shed like unwanted skin, is like a hum in the air.

"Dinner should be ready soon. You can have your shower first." Is all he says, not turning around. That is not something  _he_ deserves right now. A pause and a soft sigh, Ginoza hears the quiet padding of feet heading towards the bathroom in the corner, the soft rushing of the shower being turned on.

He sets the knife down, pulling his hand to his chest. It's the remnant of childhood habits he has never quite gotten rid of. It is, thankfully, a gesture that calms his busy mind. 

Too soon it seems, the soup is ready and the plates are being drawn out from the various nooks and crannies of their cramped up flat.

Ginoza sets the table, scooping the rice into their favourite bowls. Tonight's fare is a peace offering of sorts. Ginoza purses his lips, hands going behind him to untie his apron. He's always been better with actions than words.

"What's this?" He asks, towel slung across his broad shoulders as he comes into the kitchen area. 

"A truce." Ginoza replies, reaching into the refrigerator to pull out Kougami's favourite brand of drink. He refuses to look up, refuses to catch the other man's eyes.

"Gino..." 

"I know I was wrong. I shouldn't... It wasn't right of me to out us like that." He says, voice catching in the middle of his sentence. "I just..." _Wanted this to feel real. Wanted to let them know that you're not available. Wanted them to back off._ Ginoza bites down on his lip, hands fisted on the counter top.

The slow snaking of arms around his waist startles him but a little. Kougami tucks his face into the curve of his jaw, huffing slightly against the skin there. The embrace unfurls something cold and miserable that had been lodged tight in his chest since the moment he grabbed Kougami's lapels and pulled him down for a kiss in front of their colleagues, tired of the passes and ill-disguised interests that dogs Kougami whenever he is in public.

"You don't have anything to apologise for." Kougami murmurs, lightly brushing his lips against the corner of Ginoza's ear. "To be honest, I was wondering when you'd get around to putting a claim on me."

"You... You were!" Ginoza stutters. Twisting around in the cage of his arms, he rests his hands on the thin material covering Kougami's chest. Looking up into his beloved's eyes, he feels his breath catch at the twinkling of warmth and adoration he finds there.

"I would have loved to have told your dad first though. He gave me the talk just before I left. I think I'm gonna need to hold you close for a couple of nights. He wasn't kidding about some of the things he would do to me if I ever hurt you."

Ginoza snorts, hiding his smile against the warmth of Kougami's chest. "We should probably eat soon. The food's getting cold."

"And then?"

"And then sleep. Tomorrow's our day off so we'll have plenty of time to do what we want." Ginoza says, extricating himself from Kougami's arms only to find himself being pulled back in a flash. "What the-"

"I love you, Nobu-chan." Kougami whispers his pet name just as he tilts his head to lick into their kiss. Ginoza sighs, rather unable to fight the want to melt against the other man. 

"Idiot." He hisses without any heat. Pulling himself away, he sits down at the table, turning on the television with the remote. He waits for Kougami to take his seat next to him before arching up to peck him on the cheek. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am Kougino trash and I have assignments due but instead I am drowning in my Kougino feels. Why.
> 
> [Come commiserate with me.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
